


吉星高照

by songyu



Category: all南
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyu/pseuds/songyu





	吉星高照

姚琛推门进去时以为他睡着了，动作放得极为轻缓。谁知他眼睛圆溜溜眨巴，表情幼稚无辜，下半身光裸湿润，夏之光留下的痕迹还没有清理。

他笑起来甜蜜地说：“你来啦。”

随即伸手讨要拥抱。

姚琛连忙过来抱住他，抓过被子一角盖在他肚子上，责怪他不当心。他两只柔嫩胳膊费力地环绕着姚琛脖颈，在他耳边撒娇：“琛哥，琛哥，你进来嘛。”

因为孕期的缘故，他身上仿佛有了一个轻拿轻放小心易碎的标识，哪个男孩进门来都生怕弄坏他，动作放到最温柔，浅浅地在他欲望水中过一遍，如同水草舒展一般，挠到周震南不上不下，呼吸颤得像落雪，可怜巴巴得不到满足。

好想念从前啊，男孩们埋在他柔软的身体中新奇探寻，凶狠撞击，录下他潮喷的瞬间在群里大肆传播，当着他的面讨论起如何撬开他软媚的开关，是谁让他哭到崩溃甚至晕过去，都是得意的谈资。小肉道经常被几个大家伙操到红肿，行走坐卧都摩擦难耐，只能尽量穿上宽松的裙子，在崇拜他的小粉丝面前维持圣洁。

可是现在大家轻手轻脚，说句话都怕吓到他，连今天这份久违的欢愉都是他求着夏之光才换来的一点点放纵。

姚琛本来就谨慎，更不可能答应他，一边给他盖被子，一边劝他不要胡闹。

他何时受过吃不饱的苦，愈发恃宠而骄，抱着小小鼓鼓的肚皮，轻声天真说：“小琛哥，这里面可能是你的小孩，你忍心看他折磨我吗。”

不等姚琛回答，又说：“我好累呀，每天肚子和腰都好酸，这里也酸，想你了。”

说着拉过姚琛的手，朝他湿红的穴口摸，迫不及待借用姚琛的手指自慰，小身体贪吃地颤，神情迷醉，还要逼问姚琛：“我是不是你的宝宝？有了肚子里的小宝宝，就不要我了吗？”

姚琛被他几重追击，又怕动作伤到他，因此含糊地抽离着，劝他乖乖，说给他买糖葫芦和海苔吃。他恨姚琛把他当作小孩，不高兴了，于是脚一抬，纤嫩小巧的脚尖踩到姚琛半硬的性器上。

那只如玉的脚被烫得哆嗦一下，随即笨乎乎地蜷起脚趾，缓慢色情地踩着姚琛打转，脚心滑过他硬邦邦的东西，忍不住咯咯笑，笑得整张脸上都是得逞的甜美。

最终姚琛还是操了他，但进入的动作极为拖延，那种酸涩感折磨得他又哭又闹，叫着哥哥说你用力呀，你不是还蒙着我眼睛搞过吗，怎么现在不行啦。

任他如何挑衅，姚琛都牢牢惦记他的肚子。这种慢而温柔的做爱方式于事无补，周震南难以自抑地流了许多水，顺着大腿根淌出来，他好像一直在高潮的前一刻徘徊，瞪着眼睛喘不上气，哭得好伤心，肚子酸软到爬不起来，还想要更多，想要痛，想要姚琛操到他晕过去。

他闹别扭，趴下不理姚琛，姚琛仍然坚持给他擦了眼泪擦了淫水，把他抱着翻过身，让他不许小孩子脾气，随后又俯下身，跪在床边轻轻听他肚子里的胎动，像一位普通的预备役父亲一样。

周震南挂着泪珠，埋在被子里闷闷叫他滚，手却还抓着他的衣角。

勾引完姚琛，免不了又要被教训，翟潇闻质问他：“你有没有想过，你找别人，伤了我儿子怎么办？”

周震南嘴硬：“谁说是你的，我看是夏之光的，按时间算，那天只有他射进去了。”

翟潇闻坚定说：“就是我的，我对你这么好，怎么会是别人的。”

“那可未必——”周震南小声说。

小孩闹了好几天脾气，赌气记恨他们。翟潇闻不明所以，照常逗他叫哥哥时被他甩了脸，纳闷起来。

往常他在床上管谁都叫哥哥，焉栩嘉最吃这套，被他一叫心情舒爽，顺势喊几声漂亮妹妹。有一回翟潇闻跟焉栩嘉一起玩，听到他俩这称呼，笑眯眯去捏周震南的脸颊，说妹妹怎么这么不要脸呢，跟我正般配。

但他从来不这么叫翟潇闻，都是大名三个字叫出来，带着咬牙切齿意味，翟潇闻，王八蛋，翟潇闻，你下流，不知道的还以为是小龙女在挨操。翟潇闻怜惜地说你别喊了，越喊我越硬，哦知道了，故意勾引你闻哥呢。

没过几天，让人最提心吊胆的新星全运会来了。周震南自信满满说自己是射箭项目不碍事，只是衣服一换，难免要露出一直掩藏的孕期身体，他害怕被人看出不正常的丰腴。

他向来肉感极佳，浑身都是软的，抱在怀里总让人担心要化了。软糖似的身体，香香甜甜，还喜欢揉脸。翟潇闻刻薄地安慰他，说没关系，就当你发胖了，反正粉丝也只会盲目说多吃点。

旁人不知道也就罢了，这十个男孩心知肚明他肚子里揣着个种，看他换衣服绑护腕时就格外担忧，又因为他不寻常的曲线而得到一些畸形快感。

赛场山呼海啸，与周震南打招呼的人太多，队友警惕地护着他，反而他闷出了花蝴蝶的招摇勇气，见到谁都甜甜蜜蜜，到处撒迷魂粉。

翟潇闻看不住他，拉过来赵让守着他，伸出食指在他额头点了两下：“听话，别乱跑，别欺负弟弟。”

如果放在从前这是很诡异的画面，毕竟人人知道周震南反骨作祟，越不让他做，他越要做。

叫他不要欺负赵让是因为他有前科，赵让生日的时候，他半夜抱着手机给赵让发消息祝福，随即发一张照片，却是张艳照，他穿镂空衬衫坐在床上，咬着黑色眼罩失神回头。发出去过了两分钟，又补一张他俩的合照，语气慌张说手滑发错，已经不能撤回了，要赵让不许保存不许告诉别人，从脑袋里忘记这回事。

还是小朋友的赵让无措极了，打字删除好几遍，看到对面又发来一条：这是我们的秘密哦。

运动会大部分时候无聊，周震南坐在更衣室的化妆台上，穿了长袜的两条腿晃荡。晃着晃着，踩到赵让大腿上，白色长袜裹着钝圆的弧度，故技重施，腰身弯过去，抓着他的领子揪下来，送上一双唇。

赵让怕他摔下来，僵在原地双手小心扶着他，他又气又笑，戳赵让胸口说：“你是不是木头？笨。”

任豪只是随便想着他或许又在放纵，推门就看到他缠抱着赵让，贪欲迷了眼，又红又软，轻飘飘落到弟弟怀里求疼爱，无法无天的小混蛋。

惊扰了艳事，周震南脑袋埋进赵让怀里做鸵鸟，两只手无意识捏成小拳头，紧张地在赵让肩膀摩擦。弟弟有了一点做英雄的雄心壮志，挺直腰板把他整个抱住，稳稳当当护着他。

任豪走进来踢上门，语气幸灾乐祸：“幸亏进来的是我，要是别人，你怎么糊弄过去，南南？”

周震南下巴蹭着赵让胸口，慢慢抬起头眨巴眼睛，任豪径直走到他身后，把他两只小手捉过来：“不知轻重得罚啊。”

怎么罚？任豪在身后指导赵让，捧住他的腰身，小心从前面淌着水流着花香的穴口进来，要在里面打转，慢慢顶到最深的地方，哥哥们已经有了一套熟悉的节奏，这种方式最能折磨周震南，他后脑勺抵在任豪心口，张着嘴喊不出声，噙着泪水向后仰，腰身几乎痉挛，塌下去抽搐，恐惧地泣声求饶，两只手拼命想保护肚子。

任豪牢牢抓着他的手，问赵让：“感觉到了吗？”

他的小小腔道不由自主收缩，肚子颤抖着流出许多水，赵让一只手贴着他鼓起来的腹部，隐隐有些紧张的兴奋：“是胎动吗？”

任豪亲了亲周震南手指尖，笑着说：“你趁现在发力会很爽的。”

周震南哭着去踢赵让，连连摇头：“不要，你别听他的——”

哥哥们早就交流过，胎动的感觉很新奇，周震南爱哭，从下腹到肉乎乎的腿根都绷紧收缩，内里绞紧挽留他的男孩，一边害怕一边快乐，又要贪吃又要哭，娇气极了。

赵让冒失地冲撞进去，生生贯穿周震南狭小的肉道，一口气射进去。周震南哭不出声音，唇角沾湿亮晶晶的口水，眼白上翻，几近窒息，巅峰的几秒里他一度以为自己要死掉了。

而后才淅淅沥沥哭出来，胡乱踩着赵让的手，却不知腿一分开，里面混合起来的乱七八糟淫液顺着腿根流，直直滑过他腿部曲线，沾到赵让手上。

赵让诚恳道歉：“对不起。”而后低声嘀嘀咕咕：“我也不知道你宫口那么浅。”

周震南丢脸，气得又要踢他。

晚上睡觉的时候，周震南梦到他站在千人中央开弓，可是那把弓沉重向下坠，他全身都在用力抬弓，小腹鼓鼓囊囊地痛，越来越黏腻，他低头一看，却看到鲜红血迹，当即抱着肚子惊慌哭起来，脑子里一片空白。

今天陪他睡觉的是任豪，眼看他噩梦缠身，细细哭得委屈，就把他喊起来问怎么了。他还沉浸在果然流产了的梦境中，好难过地怪罪他，质问他白天为什么要教导赵让。

任豪顺着他慢吞吞说：“是我不对，但你不喜欢吗，以前不是总嫌弟弟莽撞，弄得你很痛，教会了就好了，下次换个人教他。”

“不要你们教，你们都很坏。”周震南像小猫一样敞着肚皮让他揉，勉为其难发出一点舒服的哼声。

“那你要自己教？”任豪捏捏他大腿肉，“可是你会什么，对于你的身体，说不定我们比你掌握得更多。”

有什么好自豪的啊，变态。周震南困困顿顿地想，小孩子如果出生了给谁教比较好，这几个人都好不放心哦。烦恼是没有尽头的，只好暂且抛开无解的问题，享受一个稳妥的夜晚。


End file.
